


that royal forest voice

by fizzinq



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Ear gore sort of?, Gen, M/M, Not everyone's here yet either, Prequel, cantus and murray are in a relationship in this but its really lowkey, kinda bullshitted but it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzinq/pseuds/fizzinq
Summary: cantus and murray have found the third member of their roving band, and try to make him as comfortable as possible.





	that royal forest voice

The silk of the Purple Sproingers' cocoons is soft, flexible, and absorbent. When used with plants like marigolds, cloves, and lavender, this silk bandage can heal practically any injury that could come to a creature in the winding caves of the Rock. It was especially useful when you were away from a care station - or away from anything at all.  


That was the case for a certain set of Minstrels - only three, at the time. Cantus, Murray, and their newest member, Brool, had set up camp in a small isolated cavern, lit only by their lanterns and the Ditzies that would fly in through the cracks every so often. Cantus and Murray had rescued Brool from the Nucifera Grotto, the home of a society that was constantly at war with itself. Brool was not one for fighting, and, because of this, had been specifically targeted by other citizens. Despite not being able to hear the Eternal _Ping_ (his right ear had been bitten into and damaged, and his right ear was the ear the _Ping_ sounded in), the two Minstrels known at the time were able to find him; they knew when someone _Pinged_ , and who. They were able to assist him in his escape, but with many of his belongings - and a few parts of himself - left behind.  


At the present, Brool was sitting on the floor, holding a green woven blanket - one of his last few belongings - in his hands, rubbing it up against his face and letting it twirl and tangle in his arms. Cantus was standing behind him, bandaging his damaged ear with the cocoons and flowers he'd stored in his pack on an impulse just a few days ago. Every so often, he'd wet a flower in a basket of water he'd retrieved, and tuck it underneath the bandage as he wrapped it around. He hummed as he worked, and Murray, sitting a few feet away, would strum his guitar idly with him. At one of Cantus's touches, Brool's ear and head flicked back, and he hissed. A few petals fell out of the bandage Cantus had just applied.  


Cantus peeled back the bandage and bent down. "Brool, I apologize for the pain this cure may cause you. But the aid lasts longer than the ache." He picked up the fallen marigold petal and flicked them off of his fingers into the dark.  


"I know, I know..." Brool sighed out, twirling the blanket around one of his wrists. His mouth and his head felt empty, but still he felt dread. He felt as if this wasn't going to last - as if he would be found and taken back - but he stored the thought away, and let it puff back into darkness. If he still thought it, he at least wouldn't make it look like he did. He had grown to become good at that as the days went on. He took another heavy breath, resisting the urge to pull away as Cantus continued to wrap his wound.  


Once he was finished, Cantus tucked the end of the bandage into the rest of the wrap, allowing one small piece of lavender to sit at the threshold. "It's all finished," Cantus said, gently placing his hand on Brool's shoulder and bending down to meet his eye level. "How does it feel?"  


"...Fine..." Brool stated, still not quite comfortable with that level of eye contact yet.  


"Alright. How are you?"  


"...Tired."  


Cantus smiled. "You can sleep in my tent, then. It's fairly well-covered and the bedroll is a lot softer than the rock. If you like, we can find you another bedroll tomorrow."  


For the first time that day, Brool actually gently smiled back. "I'd like that," he said, chuckling softly and clearing his throat.

✿

Brool had laid awake for the past four hours.  


He didn't feel safe here. He didn't feel safe enough to sleep - no, not with strangers. Though they had saved his life, he couldn't help but feel apprehension. The paranoia had been ingrained into him; this was something he'd known since he was born. After a while, his good ear tuned into the outside noise - whispered conversation, between the two he'd met. He couldn't quite remember their names.  


"...I'm worried about him," one said. His voice was deep and velvety; that was the one that had fixed his ear a while ago. "I'm worried that I don't know how to help him."  


The other... Laughed, at first. "I'll be honest: That's the most frank you've ever been about your feelings with me, Boss." The other one's voice sounded scratchy - scratchy and strong. It was the voice version of his blanket, Brool noted in his head, and he listened further. "I don't think it's anything t' be concerned about. He'll be fine with us... We just gotta be careful, y'know?"  


"...Yeah," the first said. "Should I do anything special?"  


"Just be cool, and if he asks to avoid something, do that."  


"Alright. Thank you, Murray."  


"Of course. Now get some rest, 'kay? You did say we had t'find that bedroll."  


"Right... Right. Goodnight. I love you."  


"Love ya too, Cantus."  


Brool sat and thought about that for a while. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for him - and that's just talking about those he actually knew. He'd just met these two, and they were already discussing how to make him feel comfortable. A warm feeling swelled in his chest, and, for the second time that day, a smile crept onto his face.  


He let out a sigh as he laid back down, shutting his eyes and letting sleep take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo! i tried to do some research for this... the plants mentioned to be put in brool's bandages are actually used to heal!  
> > marigolds stimulate production of outer skin cells  
> > cloves numb pain and were actually used in dental practices back in the day  
> > and lavender prevents infection and is very aromatic.  
> (also silk is very absorbent! its almost as absorbent as wool)  
> the name "nucifera grotto" comes from the scientific word for the lotus, the nelumbo nucifera. i based it off of a lotus because my friend max draws brool with these tufts coming off his ears and it reminds me of a big cat i saw called the caracal! its good.


End file.
